


The Ties That Bind

by menel



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Brotherhood, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menel/pseuds/menel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after the encounter with Chase Collins, the Sons of Ipswich are estranged and have gone their separate ways. Mostly. Tyler and Pogue are together, but Reid and Caleb don't know that. When Tyler decides that it's time for their group to sort out their issues, his plans for a spring break filled with bonding go awry and the Sons find themselves battling a dark, supernatural force in Europe. Will this test renew the bond between the brothers or will it break them permanently?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regrouping

“We should do something special for spring break.” 

Pogue looked up from the stove where he was stirring a pot of pasta sauce for the spaghetti. “What did you have in mind?” he asked. 

Tyler, who was lounging on the sofa, paused in his channel surfing and considered the question. Pogue knew that expression well. It meant that Tyler already had something in mind but was thinking of the best way to phrase the idea. The tougher the idea, the longer he would think. Pogue smiled to himself as he returned his attention to the pasta sauce, which was nearly ready. 

There was a click and Pogue knew that Tyler had switched off the television. He heard the rustle of Tyler dragging himself off the sofa and padding into the kitchen. He felt the heat of Tyler’s presence beside him as Tyler leaned with his back against the kitchen counter, arms crossed in that pensive Tyler pose. Pogue gave him a sideways glance and waited for him to speak. 

Finally, Tyler sighed and said, “I think the four of us should meet up for spring break.” 

Pogue nodded. There was nothing radical about that idea at all. In fact, he thought it was a good idea given how strained . . . well, perhaps ‘strained’ was too strong a word . . . how _far_ they’d drifted from each other since he, Caleb and Reid had left Spenser Academy. The exception to that general rule would be his relationship with Tyler, which had only grown closer since his graduation but that came with its own little secrets. 

“I think we can do that,” Pogue agreed. “I think we _should_ do that.” 

“But not here,” Tyler hurriedly said. “Not in Ipswich.” At Pogue’s raised eyebrow, he added, “It’s probably a good idea to get away from here for a while. You know, to wash away some of the . . . bad memories.” 

“There are lots of good memories here too,” Pogue reminded him quietly. 

“Not lately,” Tyler said more softly. “Not for a while.” Suddenly, his head jerked up. “I wasn’t talking about us,” he said quickly, panic-stricken that Pogue would take his words the wrong way. “I would _never_ say that about us.” 

Pogue reached out with his left arm and pulled Tyler in by the waist to place a kiss on his temple. “Relax, baby boy,” he said reassuringly. “I know what you meant.” 

Tyler eased into the half-embrace, not caring how near he was to the stove and the heating spaghetti sauce. 

“I take it you have some place in mind,” Pogue went on. “Because if you let Reid have his way, we’ll be spending spring break in Miami. Or Mexico.” 

“I was thinking of Europe,” Tyler said thoughtfully. 

Now _that_ was a more radical idea and it piqued Pogue’s interest. “Spain? Italy?” he suggested. “Reid’s already in Europe. If we join him there, he’ll probably drag us to Ibiza.” 

“Man, what is it with you and beaches?” Tyler asked, playfully hitting the arm that held him loosely about the waist. “Is it hardwired into your system?” 

Pogue laughed. “Dude, we’re talking about spring break,” he answered. “Sun, surf and sand _is_ spring break. Not to mention hot babes.” At Tyler’s unimpressed look, he added, “And hot guys too.” 

“Well, I already have the hottest guy on the planet,” Tyler sniffed. “So that’s not a prerequisite for me.” 

A slight grin curved at the corners of Pogue’s lips but he let the compliment slide. “If we’re not talking sun, surf and sand,” he went on, “then what do you _really_ have in mind?” 

“How about Scotland?” 

There was a brief hitch in Pogue’s stirring as Tyler’s words took him by surprise. “Scotland?” he repeated. Barring Scandinavia, that was about as far from sun, surf and sand as he could imagine in Europe. “Why Scotland?” 

“It turns out I have family there,” Tyler explained. “My mom received an open invitation from a cousin or something of hers last Christmas. Her family wants to reconnect with ours and apparently they’re renovating or restoring a castle to turn into a luxury hotel, so they’re looking for some guinea pigs to be trials guests.” 

“And who better to be trial guests than family?” Pogue finished for him. 

“Exactly.” 

Pogue took a moment to digest what Tyler had just told him while Tyler silently waited for his response. 

“It’s different,” Pogue said at last. 

“Good different or bad different?” 

“Good different.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

Tyler beamed and Pogue was once again amazed at how the youngest’s happiness never failed to make him happy too. “Try this,” he said, holding up the wooden ladle for Tyler to taste the sauce. 

Tyler obediently did so and nodded his head in approval. “It’s really good,” he said. He grinned. “Who would’ve guessed you could be so domestic?” That comment earned him a warning glare, but he also felt Pogue’s hand at the small of his back so he knew that Pogue wasn’t really upset. After a brief silence, he said, “If the others say ‘no,’ could we go anyway?” 

Pogue looked at him seriously. “They won’t say ‘no.’” 

It turned out, not at all to Pogue’s surprise, that Tyler had been planning this for some time. He’d already discussed it with his mom who approved of the trip and consequently had already forewarned her cousin that Tyler and his friends might be spending their vacation there. It had, however, taken Tyler much longer to broach the idea with Pogue. Between the two of them, they decided that Tyler would bring it up with Reid the next time the two of them talked (which was every few days anyway) and Pogue would give Caleb a call. Caleb, they both knew, would be the most difficult to convince, but if anyone could do it, it would be Pogue. 

“Not staying over?” Pogue asked at the end of the meal when Tyler stood up to clear the dishes. They unofficially kept tabs and it was Tyler’s turn to do the washing. “It’s still early.” 

“I have to get back,” Tyler replied, an unmistakable note of disappointment in his voice. “Need to study for a calc test in the morning.” 

“You could’ve just brought your books and studied here,” Pogue told him as he followed Tyler into the kitchen with the leftover pasta and garlic bread. 

Tyler snorted. “Like I can study here.” 

“What?” Pogue replied in mock surprise. “I’m not that much of a distraction.” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“Baby boy, you practically live here. I should charge you rent.” 

Tyler knew that the comment was said in jest, that it was just part of their banter but it tugged at something inside him nonetheless. The truth was he was terribly lonely at the dorms now. He had a new roommate, a transferee who was a decent enough guy, but things hadn’t been the same since the three older Sons had graduated. He had always been the quiet one; the introvert of the group and most of his childhood and middle school years had been spent simply trying to keep up with Reid, while Caleb and Pogue acted as constant and dependable older presences. Things changed somewhat in high school, especially when they all joined Spenser’s swim team. Tyler found himself socializing more outside their circle. How could he not when he was constantly being pulled into commission to act as Reid’s wingman in all the latter’s exploits? 

But everything changed last year – the senior year for Caleb, Pogue and Reid. While it was true that Chase had come close to destroying their lives – had very nearly _killed_ Caleb and Pogue – Tyler also thought that Chase had been a catalyst for other, greater changes. He had been the first true test of their covenant, of the ties that bound them to each other, ties that Tyler was now afraid would one day snap. There had been a time when the very idea would’ve sounded ludicrous to him (the four of them would be together forever!) but now he understood what a naïve notion that was, and the different reactions of the three older Sons to their graduation demonstrated that. 

Reid had bolted for Europe straightaway. The secluded, but privileged small-town life of Ipswich had become too stifling for him. With his usual nonchalance and seemingly carefree attitude, Reid had declared that he was “taking a year off” and the fact that he hadn’t applied to any universities beforehand suggested that higher education was not at the top of his To-Do List, if it was on his list at all. Tyler had been devastated by Reid’s decision, although he had done his best not to show it. He didn’t know which was worse: the fact that Reid hadn’t discussed it with him at all when they supposedly told each other everything or the feeling of abandonment that Reid’s decision had caused. It was one thing to get left behind because your best friend was going to college; it was another thing for your best friend to move to another continent. Even though they spoke on the phone two or three times a week, it wasn’t the same. Reid always sounded like he was having fun but more often than not their conversations were laced by an underlying tension. At his absolute worst moments, Tyler thought that Reid called him out of guilt. 

If Reid’s idea of running away was going to Europe, Caleb’s escape was subtler but perhaps more damaging. Caleb always had a plan. His life was built on order and control. The one time he had possessed neither of those things was when he had gone to Putnam Barn to face Chase alone. Tyler recalled vividly the night he and Caleb had found themselves in Pogue’s hospital room, and while Pogue slept, Tyler had listened in quiet horror as Caleb had told him about what had happened with Chase. Caleb hadn’t known how he was going to defeat Chase, and he knew that even after his Ascension, Chase would still be stronger than him. All he could think of at the time was that he had to protect the others and if that meant sacrificing himself, then so be it. Tyler had been almost overcome listening to Caleb talk; he had never felt closer to the eldest Son in all his life. 

But that closeness was fleeting. Little by little, after Pogue was discharged from the hospital, Caleb withdrew from their group. To outsiders, nothing would have seemed amiss. Caleb was still the model student, the dedicated son, a star of the swim team, and after things ended with Sarah – coveted by all the single (and not so single) girls of the school. But his closest friends knew better. They still considered him to be their leader – that was the price one paid for being the eldest – but sometimes it felt like he’d abdicated those responsibilities to Pogue. Whenever Tyler or Reid had some sort of problem, it was Pogue to whom they would turn and then Pogue if he needed to, would consult with Caleb. Their once tight-knit group had fractured into two distinct halves with Pogue acting as the mediator. When senior year ended, Caleb stuck to his plan, which had never wavered. He had applied to only one university and with his outstanding grades, overall record and background, Harvard gladly welcomed him into their fold. And that’s where Caleb was now, at Harvard University maintaining barely any contact with the Sons of Ipswich. 

That left Pogue. When Tyler thought about it, Pogue had adjusted better than the rest of them when it came to the aftermath of Chase’s actions. It was that or he simply hid how much it affected him better than anyone else. Like Caleb, he finished his senior year on a high note, but unlike Caleb he had applied to several universities. He got into his first choice, MIT and at that point Tyler had been certain that Caleb and Pogue would both go to Cambridge, probably even share an apartment there later that year. As sad as he was at the prospect of being alone, he was happy that the two best friends would still be together, that at least their friendship would continue to grow. For a while, that plan seemed to be the case until Pogue mysteriously decided to stay in Ipswich, deferring his admission to MIT for a year. No one knew why and Tyler didn’t dare to ask. He suspected that there had been some kind of falling out between Caleb and Pogue, but neither of them gave any indication that that was the case. Sometimes Tyler liked to imagine that Pogue had stayed behind for him, but other times he thought that Pogue’s reason for staying was because he too was running away from something else. 

“Are you sure you don’t wanna stay?” Pogue was saying, his body pressed up against Tyler’s at the door to his apartment. The dishes were done, the table had been cleared and everything else had been put away. 

“Calc test,” Tyler said stubbornly, even though his body betrayed him as Pogue trailed a line of kisses down his jaw, his hands pinned behind his back. 

Pogue chuckled softly as he pulled back to look into Tyler’s eyes. He could see the desire burning there and with a little more coaxing, he knew that Tyler would relent but he wouldn’t push tonight. “Fine,” he said, releasing Tyler’s wrists and stepping away. 

Tyler almost moved into Pogue’s space again but he somehow refrained, reaching for the doorknob behind him and fumbling with the lock until he heard it click. But instead of opening the door, he simply leaned back against it, eyeing Pogue in a way that revealed how irritated he was at Pogue’s advances but also how much he wanted to be fucked against the door at that moment. 

Pogue found these moments of petulance hopelessly endearing and so he made the decision for Tyler, reaching behind him and turning the knob so that the front door opened. 

Tyler made a surprised little noise as the movement of the door pushed him forward and he found himself in Pogue’s space again with the elder Son’s left arm wrapped around his waist. “Don’t study too hard,” Pogue told him affectionately before leaning in to give him a proper good night kiss.

* * * * *

Caleb rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He picked up the can of Red Bull on his desk and drank what was left of it before tossing it into the wastebasket. He still had two more chapters to cover of his economics textbook and he eyed the small fridge in his dorm room, wondering if another Red Bull would be needed to get through this reading load. He sighed. Another Red Bull and he’d be too wired to sleep.

He saw a flash of light from the cell phone on top of his bed, which he’d set to silent so that he could study. He checked his watch. Ten-thirty. He wondered who could be calling at this hour. With a stretch, he stood up and walked over to the bed. Whoever it was, he could use the distraction. When he picked up the phone, the name on the caller ID gave him pause. Pogue. He let the phone ring silently twice more before answering the call. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey.” Pogue’s voice was warm in his ear, drawing out that familiar greeting in a way that only Pogue could. “Studying?” Caleb could hear the amusement there. 

“That’s what you do in college,” he answered dryly. 

“Think of me as your study break.” 

Caleb could practically see the smirk that accompanied Pogue’s words and he felt his chest constrict a little. He missed this. There had been a time not too long ago when speaking to Pogue had been as natural as breathing, whether it was on the phone or in person. Why had that changed? 

“So, study break,” Caleb said, playing along. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“I was thinking of breaks in general,” Pogue replied. “And the fact that spring break is just around the corner.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Caleb thought he could hear Pogue’s smirk grow wider if such a thing were possible. “You got any plans yet? Coming home, maybe?” 

The tightness in Caleb’s chest grew. _Coming home_ , he thought to himself. He’d like to do that, but that’s not what he said. 

“Most of the guys here were thinking of heading to warmer climes,” he replied. “Maybe check out the scene in Miami or Acapulco.” 

“Caleb Danvers, the Harvard party animal,” Pogue joked, but Caleb thought he heard a touch of sadness there. At least, that’s what he wanted to hear. 

“So the Miami-Acapulco deal is set?” 

Caleb hesitated. “No,” he said at last. It was definitely true. “Did you have something in mind?” 

“Now that you mention it . . .” Pogue trailed off but the humor in his voice was back. “It’s not actually my idea,” he began. “It’s Tyler’s.” 

“Tyler?” 

Caleb was somewhat surprised. He had a feeling that Tyler and Pogue had grown closer since he’d left Ipswich. He didn’t know how to feel about that. Happy, he scolded himself, but sad as well. It felt like he was being replaced – _had_ already been replaced. He knew that this mild case of jealousy was absurd, but it seemed like the balance among the four of them was shifting and he was being left out in the cold. Of course, he had had a lot to do with that as well. He wondered if Reid was feeling the same thing, alone as he was in Europe. 

“Yeah, it turns out that the kid has relatives on his mom’s side in Scotland. How do you feel about spending spring break in some renovated Scottish castle turned luxury hotel? The accommodations have been taken care of so it’s up to us to pay the airfare and spending money.” 

“What’s the catch?”

“Honestly, I don’t think there is one unless you count the fact that we’re supposed to be guinea pigs for Tyler’s relatives. The hotel isn’t officially open yet so we’re the trial guests.” Pogue paused. “These are Tyler’s relatives, after all. He’s the most normal one out of all us. How bad could it be?” 

“I’m more concerned about freezing my ass off in the Scottish highlands,” Caleb commented. “Whatever happened to sun, surf and sand?” 

Pogue laughed. “That was my first reaction too,” he admitted. “But this will be different. Plus, Reid’s already in Europe and it would be good to check up on him. Besides, it’s the _company_ that I’m really after. Anything else is just a bonus.” 

The idea sounded good to Caleb. Really good, but still he hesitated. Rather than give an answer, he said, “You talk to Reid already?” 

“Tyler spoke to him yesterday,” Pogue answered. “He grumbled about the weather as well, said something about Ibiza, but he’s game.” 

There was a pause. Caleb knew that Pogue was waiting for him to say something. 

“Let me get back to you,” was the lame answer that finally fell from his lips. 

“Caleb,” Pogue said and Caleb knew that his friend wasn’t going to let the matter slide. “It won’t be the same without you.” 

Neither Pogue nor Caleb was the type to beg, but that simple admission was enough. 

“All right,” Caleb agreed, his voice sounding rough to his ears. 

“Great,” Pogue said, the warmth in voice sounding as smooth as molasses. “I’ll take care of everything,” he went on. “Just do your study thing and leave the rest to me.” 

“Don’t trust me to book a flight?” Caleb couldn’t help but tease. 

“You know I like to keep my bases covered,” Pogue returned. “I’ll see you soon, Caleb.” 


	2. Reunion

It was a seven-hour flight from Boston to London, followed by a connecting flight to the Scottish Highlands and Tyler was feeling every minute of it. He was amazed that Pogue could sit so still. The guy was the speed freak, the adrenaline junkie. He should’ve been climbing the walls stuck in a metal tube for this long. But no, Pogue was listening to his iPod, flipping through some magazines he’d bought at the airport and napping every now and then. By the time Tyler had made a sweep through the entertainment channels for the umpteenth time, he switched off the system and turned to Pogue. He leaned in and dropped his voice even though there were only a handful of passengers, none of whom were within earshot, in their business class section. 

“Want me to blow you?” he offered. 

Pogue lazily opened his eyes and looked to his left. “You looking to join the Mile High Club?” 

Tyler shrugged. “Might as well,” he said. “Got nothing better to do and we’re here anyway.” 

Pogue couldn’t help the grin that broke out on his face. A year ago, Tyler had been the most sexually inexperienced member of their group. He was shy and reserved by nature, sometimes bordering on socially awkward. Pogue now understood that a lot of that had had to do with the fact that Tyler had been in the closet. Technically, Tyler was still in the closet since the only person he’d come out to was Pogue. What had begun as a late-night drunken confession followed by some experimental fumbling had somehow grown into _this_ although Pogue had no idea what ‘this’ actually was. Tyler had made it clear from the outset that whatever they started wasn’t going to be serious, that they weren’t a ‘couple’ in any sense of the word. Baby Boy simply felt like he had some catching up to do and he was comfortable doing that with Pogue if Pogue was all right with the idea. 

Dubious and hung over were Pogue’s initial reactions when Tyler brought this up with him the morning after their drunken fumbling. Getting involved with Tyler on any level seemed like a bad idea to him, but the youngest son of Ipswich was persistent and very, very tempting. After a few weeks of Tyler’s never-ending innuendo and not-so-casual touches, Pogue relented. He knew that it was trust and familiarity that was driving Tyler to him, and in the end he thought it better that Tyler experimented with him rather than some stranger who might hurt him or take advantage of him. Pogue had always taken care of Tyler in other things, why not this? At least, that’s how Pogue rationalized it to himself despite every instinct telling him that it was still a bad idea. 

In the beginning, Pogue still dated. Tyler kept insisting that he was free to do so, that they weren’t in a relationship and Pogue took him at his word. While he wasn’t entirely comfortable with the idea of multiple sexual partners, he was always careful with protection. He even told Tyler if he was sleeping with someone else, but in such a way so as not to embarrass Tyler or put any kind of pressure on him. It was never meant to be a competition. But the truth was Pogue hadn’t seen anyone but Tyler for the past three months and it had been longer than that since he’d slept with anybody else. They’d developed a routine and whatever Tyler spouted about not being in a relationship, it was certainly starting to feel like a relationship to Pogue. 

Pogue sat up a little straighter in his seat where he’d been lounging and turned to look at Tyler. “Baby boy,” he said with a shake of his head. “I do believe I’ve thoroughly corrupted you and I’m not the least bit sorry.” He grinned. 

Tyler grinned back. “Is that a ‘yes’ then?” 

Pogue leaned over at the same time that Tyler leaned in and their kiss was as natural as breathing. Tyler’s lips were soft, his mouth warm and welcoming as Pogue held the back of his head with one hand. When the kiss ended, he practically spoke into Tyler’s mouth, saying, “Maybe later.” 

Tyler sighed audibly, a flash of petulance marring his features. Pogue kept his grin in check. It was mighty hard to turn Tyler down but he was slowly learning. “Listen,” he said, his tone growing serious. He was still leaning towards Tyler, his elbow resting on the armrest of his seat. “There’s something we probably should’ve talked about before.” 

Tyler looked at him curiously and that expression of trust and honesty made Pogue choose his words very carefully before he spoke again. 

“This . . . thing between us . . .” 

Pogue mentally sighed as he saw Tyler visibly tense. So much for his word choice, but he persevered. 

“How you do you want to handle it when we get to Scotland?” 

A neutral mask had fallen over Tyler’s face and he didn’t look like he was about to say anything so Pogue continued. “Whatever you want to do is fine by me,” he assured him. “But you should probably let me in on it so I can follow your lead.” 

Tyler exhaled loudly. “Are you saying that I should tell Reid and Caleb that I’m gay?” 

Pogue wasn’t certain that was what he was saying at all, but at least it was a start. “Only if you’re comfortable telling them,” he said. “If you’re ready to do that.” 

Tyler worried his bottom lip. “Do _you_ think I should tell them?” he asked at last. 

Pogue shook his head. “That’s not my call,” he replied. “But if you’re asking whether I think Caleb or Reid will judge you for your sexual orientation, then the answer is ‘no.’ We’ve known each other our whole lives. They’ll accept you for who you are.” 

“You really believe that?” 

“Yeah, I really do.” 

The smile on Tyler’s face was hesitant. “It would be nice not to sneak around,” he admitted. 

“So,” Pogue said slowly. “We _will_ be sneaking around? At least, until you decide to come out? _If_ you decide to do that?” he amended. 

Something clicked in Tyler’s brain and he let out a small, “Oh.” He looked at Pogue. “We don’t have to, uh, sneak around,” he began. “I mean, if you meet someone you like, y’know, some Scottish . . . uh, lass . . . or lad. I mean, that’s cool.” 

Pogue looked at him incredulously. “Ty?” he said. 

“Yeah?” 

“Shut up. That’s not what I meant and you know it. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not interested in anybody else. I haven’t been for months.” 

Tyler looked suitably chastised and he turned to look out the window on his left. Pogue could see the faint blush that colored his cheeks. Tyler didn’t speak, content to watch the passing clouds. When he spoke at last, his voice was so soft that Pogue almost missed his words. 

“I think I love you.” 

Pogue wasn’t entirely sure he heard that properly and the urge to grab Tyler by the shoulders and make him say those words again just to be sure surged through him, but he fought it down and waited to see what Tyler would do next. It felt like a lifetime before Tyler turned to face him again, his expression guarded and wary. 

“Are you mad?” 

“About what?” 

Tyler’s brow furrowed. “About what I just said?” 

“Do you mean when you professed your love to me?” 

Pogue could easily read all the emotions that flitted across Tyler’s face: confusion, worry, hope, a hint of fear. He reached over and grasped Tyler’s hand, Tyler’s fingers curling around his tightly. “No,” he said gently. “I’m not mad.” He dipped his head, brushing his lips against Tyler’s as he whispered, “And I love you too.” 

Tyler sighed into Pogue’s mouth, pressing his lips against Pogue’s before Pogue could pull away. He kissed Pogue hungrily, his relief coursing between them through the kiss. 

“I want to tell them,” Tyler said breaking away suddenly. Pogue knew that he was referring to Caleb and Reid. “About us too,” Tyler added, that faint blush coloring his cheeks again. “If that’s okay with you, of course.” 

Pogue arched an amused eyebrow. Tyler took that to mean ‘yes.’ “Will you be there when I tell them?” he asked. 

“I’ll always be there, baby boy.” 

“So,” Tyler said after a moment, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Can I blow you now?”

* * * * *

Reid had arrived in Inverness a day early. Tyler had said that he could go on ahead to the castle since he was expected but it felt weird dropping in on Tyler’s not-quite-long-lost relatives without Tyler actually being present so Reid had opted to stay at a hotel in town while waiting for Tyler and Pogue to arrive. The hotel was cozy but pricey and the locals were friendly, albeit a tad formal. He supposed it came with the price tag. Everyone appeared to be familiar with Aldourie and its extensive estates. Apparently, it was quite an historical site and the renovations that Tyler’s relatives had been undertaking had been going on for over a year and were providing the locals with added revenue. Once the castle was open to the public, it was expected to be quite a tourist destination.

Reid shifted in the booth he was occupying near the back of the hotel’s restaurant. He’d received a phone call from Tyler the moment the two of them had landed. Reid estimated that after going through customs, collecting their baggage and finding transport, they’d be at his hotel in thirty to forty-five minutes, which, glancing at his watch translated into any minute now. He drummed the fingers of his right hand on the tabletop, while his left hand curled around his soda. He’d considered ordering something alcoholic (as if he needed the liquid courage to see Pogue and Tyler again), but decided against it at the last minute. 

“I see someone’s not slumming it in Europe.” 

The voice, warm as molasses, was unmistakable and Reid looked up, a grin breaking out automatically at the sight of Pogue striding towards him. He eased out of the booth, arms outstretched and hugged his friend tightly, gratified when an equally strong set of arms enveloped him. God, he normally wasn’t this emotional or tactile (unless he was using his fists), but it had been _so long_. And it was Pogue. The guy had elevated manly emotionalism to an art form. Reid could bask in that affection for a little while. 

His eye caught a flash of brown hair and when he and Pogue finally broke apart, Tyler came clearly into view. Tyler’s hands were stuffed in the pockets of his jeans and although the smile he gave Reid was warm, Reid could sense the wariness there, perhaps a hint of uncertainty. For a split second, Reid panicked as all the doubts that had been plaguing him about his relationship with Tyler came to the fore. He buried them ruthlessly, plastering a cocky grin on his face and adopting his usual nonchalance as he greeted Tyler with the familiar, “Hey you!” 

Before Tyler could respond, Reid had crushed him in a fierce hug that ended as soon as it began. Tyler was looking somewhat dazed when Reid released him and the several feet of space between them felt a lot wider than it was. Beside him, Reid was vaguely aware of Pogue watching them and the elder Son’s discreet scrutiny made him uncomfortable. Pogue was always so damn observant, second only to Tyler in their little group. 

“You guys hungry?” Reid asked, turning around and sliding back into the booth. He watched as Tyler sat opposite him, moving over so that Pogue could sit beside him. It felt different, Reid realized. Not only was Caleb’s presence (or lack thereof) a gaping hole, but even something as simple as their seating arrangement had changed. Tyler should’ve been sitting with him, with Caleb and Pogue on the other side. He wondered if they would fall back into old habits once Caleb joined them. 

A waitress came over, interrupting Reid’s thoughts as she handed two leather-bound menus to Pogue and Tyler. She gave Pogue an indulgent smile, which Pogue returned in that casual way of his. Reid shook his head. Pogue was such a chick magnet. Some things just didn’t change . . . except, unless he was imagining it, Tyler seemed to stiffen at the non-verbal exchange, visibly relaxing when the waitress left. It was odd, but Reid couldn’t be sure. He watched his two friends a moment longer but couldn’t find anything amiss. 

“You’re staring,” Pogue suddenly said, not lifting his eyes from the menu. “Do I have something on my face?” 

Tyler laughed. “Being in Europe hasn’t improved Reid’s manners,” he joked. 

“That implies I _had_ manners to begin with,” Reid retorted. He leaned over and snatched the menu from Pogue. “You guys going to order?” 

Pogue leaned back in the booth. “Recommend anything?” 

Reid flipped through the menu absently. “With these prices, everything better be good.” 

“Like I said before,” Pogue reminded him. “Someone’s not slumming it in Europe.” 

Reid grinned. “I know how to slum,” he said. “I just thought I’d be considerate and stay somewhere posh for you two snobs.” 

“Uh-huh,” Pogue replied in a way that said he thought Reid was full of shit. 

The grin remained on Reid’s face as the waitress came back to take their orders – all upscale burgers and fries because hey, they were still American. 

Eventually, they relaxed into the meal and it did feel like old times. Tyler filled Reid in on the goings-on at Spenser Academy. Reid laughed at the familiar names and antics, claiming that he was a better ‘hell raiser’ than the amateurs he’d left behind. Then he shared with the other two what he’d been up to in Europe, which basically involved a lot of backpacking (the aforementioned ‘slumming’), drinking, dancing and soaking up old world culture. 

“Culture?” Tyler repeated, nearly choking on his soda. 

“What?” Reid said in mock offense. “I can be cultured. Hey,” he said, suddenly learning forward. “You ever really look closely at Gaudi’s work in Barcelona? The shit’s amazing! All over the city. The architecture is goddamn art!” 

Tyler and Pogue exchanged amused glances. 

“Never knew you had this side in you,” Pogue commented, smiling. 

Reid leaned back and shrugged. “Maybe there’s a lotta things you guys don’t know about me,” he said, a little too off-handedly for the statement to be truly casual. 

“Yeah,” Tyler agreed. “I guess everyone has their secrets.” 

Reid’s hot gaze shot up and met Tyler’s evenly. Tyler felt scorched by that piercing, almost accusing look. The problem was he couldn’t be sure if he had that same accusing look reflecting back in his eyes. Beside him, Pogue shifted minutely and then Tyler felt a gentle squeeze on his thigh. Before Tyler had even realized it, he’d dropped his left hand to rest on top of Pogue’s beneath the table. 

“Should we go?” Pogue asked smoothly, nodding at their empty plates and glasses. 

“Sure,” Reid agreed, lifting his hand to get the attention of their waitress. He motioned for their check. “So, how are we getting to Aldourie? Cab or did you two rent a car?” 

“Actually, my aunt and uncle sent a car to pick us up at the airport,” Tyler replied. 

“You mean you’ve had a car and driver waiting for us all this time?” Reid laughed. “And here you’ve been ragging me about slumming. When’s Caleb getting here?” he asked in his typical non-sequitur fashion. 

“Tomorrow,” Pogue answered. “Told him I’d meet him at the airport.” 

Reid nodded. “Been in touch with him since he went to Harvard?” 

“A phone call now and then,” Pogue said. He didn’t seem inclined to elaborate and Reid wasn’t going to push. It was pretty much what he expected anyway. 

Outside the hotel, their driver was leaning against the black sedan having a smoke. He dropped the cigarette onto the asphalt and stubbed it out with his foot when he saw the three Sons approach and began walking towards them. 

“Let me get that for you, sir,” he said to Reid, reaching out to get Reid’s rather large backpack. 

“Uh, thanks,” Reid replied, as he passed the backpack over. “I’m Reid,” he introduced himself. 

“Pleased to meet you Master Reid,” the driver replied. “My name is Carter.” 

The Sons got into the rather spacious car, once again with Tyler and Pogue sitting side-by-side, while Reid sat opposite them. Their chatter continued amiably as Carter drove through the countryside. Aldourie was only twenty minutes away from the city and as they neared the gates leading into the castle grounds, Pogue tapped Tyler on the arm to get his and Reid’s attention. The two younger Sons stopped talking and Reid craned around to get a glimpse of the castle. 

“Holy shit, Ty,” he said. 

“Yeah,” Tyler breathed, glancing at Pogue with a raised eyebrow. 

Pogue returned the look with a shrug but he had an amused grin on his face. Whatever the three of them had been expecting, the fairytale-like castle that was growing bigger by the minute was _not_ it. 

Reid turned back around to face the other two. “I dunno,” he said, dropping his voice so that it would be harder for Carter to hear him. “I thought it would be a lot more . . . gothic?” 

Pogue began to laugh. “I think you were thinking Dracula’s castle? Transylvania, maybe?” 

Reid threw him an exasperated look. “Not exactly,” he protested. “I mean, we’re in the Scottish Highlands, right next to Loch Ness. There’s a lot of history and mythology there. I just thought the place would be a lot . . .” 

“Creepier?” Pogue filled in for him, still grinning. 

Reid glared at him. “I was gonna say,” he began again. “That I didn’t think the place would be so . . . picturesque.” 

“You gotta admit,” Tyler agreed. “It looks like a fairytale castle. Like, a Walt Disney fairytale castle.” 

“Maybe they’re going for a _Brigadoon_ vibe,” Reid offered. 

Tyler gave him a look that said, _You know what Brigadoon_ is? 

Reid shrugged. “Culture,” he said off-handedly. 

“Can’t wait to see inside,” Pogue said. “Will there be dancing tea cups? Magical brooms? Maybe Tinkerbell to greet us?” Tyler jabbed him in the side and Pogue laughed again. 

“We could always make some,” Reid joked, catching Pogue’s eye. Reid may have been the hell raiser among them, but Pogue’s mischievous streak could run deep. 

“Cut it out, you two,” Tyler said as the car entered the driveway leading up to the castle’s main door and then stopped. “These are my relatives, remember?” 

Pogue and Reid exchanged another look but Pogue slung an arm about Tyler’s shoulders saying, “We’ll play nice.” His smile was warm and Tyler returned it, leaving Reid to wonder again about the closeness of his two friends. There was something different about them, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

When they got out of the car, a young man was waiting to greet them. He looked to be about their age. 

“Hello,” he said brightly. “I’m Richard.” 

Tyler stepped forward and extended his hand. “Tyler,” he said, introducing himself. 

Richard’s smile grew broader. “My cousin, Tyler,” he corrected. “Pleased to meet you. My mum’s Aileen Stewart. Your mum’s cousin.” 

“Right,” Tyler said. “Good to meet you too.” He turned and motioned towards where Pogue and Reid were standing slightly behind him. “These are my friends,” he said, making the introductions. “Pogue Parry and Reid Garwin.” 

“Good to meet you all,” Richard said, shaking everyone’s hand. When he stepped back, he said, “I thought there were four of you.” 

“There are,” Tyler assured him. “Caleb’s arriving tomorrow.” 

“Oh, I see,” Richard answered. “Well, sorry my mum and Uncle Edward aren’t here to meet you. They’ll be back in time for dinner though. Until then, you’re stuck with me. Don’t worry about your bags. They’ll be brought to your rooms. I can show you around, if you like.” 

“Sounds good,” Tyler told him. 

“Follow me,” Richard said, leading them inside Aldourie.

* * * * *

The impression that the Sons had gotten of Aldourie as a fairytale castle was reinforced as Richard gave them the grand tour. The castle was composed of three floors (although Richard described it as the ground floor, the first floor and second floor) and when complete, would have fifteen bedrooms for guests, excluding the four private cottages located on the castle grounds. The only word that could be used to describe the furnishings and decor inside was ‘opulent,’ although Richard preferred descriptions like ‘traditional’ and ‘intimate’ instead. He sounded like a walking brochure most of the time, making the Sons wonder if this was going to be his job when the place was finally open. He was certainly professional enough for it. But there was no doubt that luxury dripped from every nook and cranny of Aldourie. Tyler had given them the impression that the renovations of the castle were only half complete, but from what they’d seen so far, the place looked like it was ready to take on guests.

“Oh no,” Richard laughed. “We’re not there yet. The rooms on the second floor aren’t finished, which is why you’ll all be staying on the first floor. The grounds need a lot of work too and the cottages aren’t quite ready yet either. No, there’s still plenty to be done but we’re on schedule. We hope to be ready for the summer season.” 

“How’s the technology here?” Reid asked, as the four of them opted to take the stairs to the first floor instead of the lift. 

“The Wi-Fi’s up and running,” Richard answered. “You can access it from all your rooms and the ground floor. There’s no password. No one’s around for miles.” 

The tour ended on the first floor as Richard brought them to each of their rooms where their bags were already waiting for them. 

“Feel free to wander around,” Richard told them. “I got some stuff to do, but dinner will be served at 6:30pm. My mum and uncle will be back by then as well. Tomorrow I can show you around the grounds.” 

“Not all four hundred acres, I hope,” Reid said in mild alarm. 

Richard laughed. “No,” he said. “But there’s lots to do and explore in and around Aldourie. So, see you all at dinner?” 

“’Course,” Tyler replied. “Thanks for everything.” 

“No problem,” Richard said and with a final wave, he was gone. 

All of their rooms were as lavishly decorated and as equally ornate as the communal rooms on the ground floor, but ‘eclectic’ would have been a better word to describe the personalities that each of their rooms had. They had names too. Reid was given the Morris room, and beside him was Pogue in the Lorimer. Caleb’s room was further down the hall from theirs and it was called Mackintosh. As for Tyler, he had an entire apartment to himself, called the Fraser Wing composed of a bedroom, a drawing room, a study and a massive bathroom. It was to the Fraser drawing room that the three of them eventually convened. 

“This place is insane,” Reid said, sprawled across the sofa of Tyler’s drawing room. “Geezus, Ty. I thought my room was big. You have an entire suite.” 

“Perks of being the cousin,” Pogue agreed, sitting down on one of the red gilt chairs. 

“So, what are we gonna do? There’s at least three hours until dinner,” Reid pointed out. 

“Richard said we could wander around. There’s also that pool table downstairs. In the billiards room?” Pogue suggested. 

Reid grinned. “Ready to have your ass handed to you, Parry?” he challenged. 

Pogue scoffed. “When the hell was the last time you beat me in pool, Garwin? _Without ___using?” he added.

“If you’re implying that I cheat,” Reid began in mock offense. 

“Who said anything about _implying_?” Pogue laughed. 

“You guys go ahead,” Tyler said. “I’m gonna take a nap. Feeling a bit jet-lagged.” 

“All right,” Reid said, stretching as he got up from the sofa. “Go get your beauty sleep. We’ll see you later, yeah?” 

“Yeah, later,” Tyler agreed. 

Pogue stood up as well, but he lingered a while longer, saying to Reid, “I’ll meet you downstairs.” Reid nodded and left the drawing room. “You feeling all right?” he asked Tyler when they were alone. 

“Yeah,” Tyler assured him. “It really is just a bit of jet-lag. Didn’t sleep as much as you,” he couldn’t help but rub in. 

“’Cos someone was too concerned with blowing me,” Pogue ribbed right back. 

“It was a good blowjob,” Tyler said seriously. 

“It was an awesome blowjob,” Pogue agreed, lightly kissing Tyler on the forehead. “Get some rest.”

* * * * *

When Tyler was alone, his OC-tendencies meant that he had to unpack first before soaking in his private bath. His bathtub was ginormous. He and Pogue could easily share it with room to spare. He closed his eyes at the pleasant thought and it wasn’t long before the warm water and the gentle bubbles moving against his body lured him to sleep.

He woke up over an hour later with a crick in his neck and wrinkled as a prune. The water had cooled off and there was a slight chill in the spacious bathroom. Tyler rolled his eyes. Falling asleep in the tub had not been part of his plan. He pulled the stopper at the base of the tub, allowing the water to drain as he stood up. Goosebumps began to prickle his skin as the chill of the room enveloped him more fully and he hastily pulled the shower curtain as a barrier against it. His skin was still soapy and he turned the shower on, thankful for the immediate rush of warm water. But even with the water cascading over his body, Tyler still felt cold and the goosebumps, instead of disappearing, prickled even more. The chill was still enveloping him and Tyler knew that there was something wrong. This wasn’t normal. He knew he was alone in the bathroom, and he couldn’t even claim to sense another presence in the room with him, but still. The cold was clinging to his skin. It was making him feel light-headed and the lights in the room appeared to be dimming. Tyler muttered a quick warding spell and felt the bolt of power flash from him. He could almost see the chill crack like shards of glass as it fell away from his skin. He sagged against the marble wall of the bathroom as the force encasing him dissipated, gripping one of the shower handles tightly. 

What the fuck had just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aldourie is an actual luxury Scottish castle located outside Inverness in the Scottish Highlands. This story claims no affiliation to the castle and its estates. It's merely being used as a fictionalized backdrop for the setting. No offense is intended.


End file.
